Terry Bogard
Summary Another fighter who lives for the fight and has a good time doing it. Terry Bogard has fought his way into history with his immense strength and his solid determination and his all-around good attitude towards life. Notable Qualities Clothes Unlike most main protagonists in a fighting game that dress up in some kind of martial arts training "Gi". Terry dresses up in normal person clothes (in his case, a sleeveless jacket, a hat, jeans and converse sneakers) which made him original for the time and the reason why he's so nifty in terms of fighting games. Cheerful attitude Terry is also very open about himself when he's not fighting. He makes a lot of friends while on his travels to improve his skills, either it be when he's fighting or doing something else. History High Point: Fatal Fury (Arcade, Neo-Geo, 1990) Terry was in his home town of South Town to compete in the "King of Fighters" tournament. He beat many opponents and had the honor of fighting the tournament's originator Geese Howard and defeated him. Avenging his father's death. High Point: Fatal Fury 2/Fatal Fury Special (Arcade, Neo-Geo, 1993) Terry returns to retain his title in the next tournament held by Wolfgang Krauser. Though Krauser was a difficult opponent, but Terry was able to defeat him. High Point: Fatal Fury 3: The Road to the final victory (Arcade, Neo-Geo, 1994) Terry returns to South Town and makes an attempt to stop the Jin brothers from getting their hands on the sacred scrolls and even defeating his rival Geese Howard and the seemingly invincible Ryuji Yamazaki. Low Point: The King of Fighters '94 (Arcade, Neo-Geo, 1994) But, Terry's retainment of his King of Fighters title would be tested. He faced off with Kyo Kusanagi and lost to him, Terry could only watch as Kyo defeated Rugal Bernstein. However, Terry would compete every year in this tournament to prove his worth. Hoping to one day reclaim his title. High Point: Real Bout Fatal Fury (Arcade, Neo-Geo, 1996) A tournament was again held in his home fo South Town. Again, Terry proved that he was the town's savior as he defeated Geese once again. But tries to help him, but Geese lets go and falls to his death (again). High Point: Real Bout Fatal Fury 2 (Arcade, Neo-Geo, 1997) Terry again competes in a tournament and proves once again he's the best in South Town. However, his last battle with Geese had him with nightmares. Leaving him to care for his son, Rock. High Point: Real Bout Fatal Fury Special (Arcade, Neo-Geo, 1998) Terry once again faced Krauser who wanted revenge for his defeat against Terry many years ago. But Terry defeats Krauser once again. Low Point: Garou: Mark of The Wolves (Arcade, Neo-Geo, 1999) Terry wouldn't fight for a long time. Not until a man named Kain R. Heinlein would begin another tournament in South Town. Though, Terry defeated Kain's henchman Grant, but his adopted son Rock would defeat (and then join) Kain. Terry was devestated. High Point: Capcom VS. SNK (Playstation, 2000) Terry went up against a group of fighters from the Capcom game company and found some good fighters (including Ryu). Terry would once again face them one year later and even helped Ryu defeat Ultimate Rugal. High Point: SNK VS. Capcom: SVC Chaos (Neo-Geo, 2002) Terry would face the Capcom fighters on his own turf. He proved his worth once more and even fought against his good friend, Ryu. Terry Fun Facts * The title on his hat constantly changes. During the first Fatal Fury games, his hat says "King of Fighters", then as he moved onto the King of Fighters games (and the recent Fatal Fury games) his hat says "Fatal Fury". In some illustrations his hat would say "Neo-Geo" the home video game console which Fatal Fury mostly appears on. * In Japan, there's a baseball team known as the Onix Buffaloes. During the time of Fatal Fury, they had Terry as their temperary mascot.